A Day at the Doctor's
by pinkypie543
Summary: just a funny kira x shinn story.


Random crack lol enjoy !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Auel and sting both dragged Shinn and Stellar out of the house, into the car, out of the car, and through the walk way , but they just couldn't seem to get them though that stupid door!

"dammit why won't you two just go into the hospital its only a yearly checkup "

"Cause stellar doesn't want to" stellar said as she started struggling to get out of stings grapes and successfully scratching his face.

"ok that's it Auel forget about Shinn for a min cause he probably won't leave that pole for awhile anyway and just grab stellar legs and help me throw her in!!"

It was at that moment that Auel was desperately trying to pry Shinn of the light pole but failing miserably, so he simply let go which happened to be a bad idea because shinn ended up hitting the pole pretty hard and kinda got knocked out in the process (imagnge a chiby form of shinn with stars over his head and little swirls for eyes LOL "SO CUTE").

"Shit . . . . . . . . well at least I don't have to worry about him running off . . . ." Auel said as he started to walk over to help out sting. When both he and sting had stellar by the hands and legs they literally never let go even when signing into the doctor's office.

"Hello welcome to . . . the doctor's . . . . um can I help out " questioned the poor nurse (pick one of the girls from GSD)who was watching as stellar tried her hardest to get out of sing's and auel's hands.

"YOU CAN GET US THAT DAMN DOCTOR!!!!!" they said simultaneously.

"heh. . . heh . . . right um doctor Kira is a little busy at moment but I' m sure Dr. Athrun is ready I'll get him right away.!.!."

With that the nurse ran as fast as she could to find the doctor.

"Should we he worried about Shinn" Sting asked in staggered voice while tiring to hold onto stellar.

Auel sweat dropped with and said " no no I think he will he just fine . . . . . "

Meanwhile outside the hospital main doors many people just stopped and stared that the raven haired ruby eyed boy who was still just sitting and spinning (yes in his chiby form) on the ground.

"I'm here for the check up on stellar" athrun said as he looked up at the two guys who looked like they were kidnapping some crazed out girl. " what do you two think you are . .. . . umuff" Athrun didn't have the time to finish his sentence because Auel and Sting through stellar at him and ran leavening a HUGE pile of dust and a coughing Athrun in their tracks.(even though they are in a nice clean hospital . . . . . yes well . . )

"ok I'm guessing that your stellar lets get started on your check up and get you out of here as fast as we can."

"stellar will go only if she gets a lollypop at the end" stellar said her third person talk.

"rrrr iiiii gggg hhhh ttt?!.?!."

Surprisingly stellar took what Athrun said the wrong way and went peacefully with him. Meanwhile Auel and sting were both staring at Shinn with the big crowd of people.

"So he'll be just fine . . " sting angrily whispered to Auel so that he wouldn't adtrack the unwanted attention of others.

"well at least he didn't run off " Auel said with the innocent look on

"Cause giving him a concussion was worth it " sting argued it a slightly louder voice

"well if you could have handled stellar better then this wouldn't have happened"

"what did happen!?!?!?!?!!!!! And you weren't doing much better with shinn"

"think of it as a sling shot reaction and I was doing just fine!!!!"

" O YAH"

"YAH "

" O YAH"

"YAH "

" O YAH"

"YAH "

" O YAH"

"YAH "

. . . . . . . . . This was when the crowd started to leave, and by the time auel and sting had stopped their now very loud fight the only ting that was heard was the cliché cricket.

"Ok well at least the crowd is gone lets just pick up Shinn and get him in the office."

"Right"

Sting just put Shinn over his shoulder and walked in. This time the nurse was even more shocked and started to wonder if these two were good parents . . . wait were they parents . . . I mean they are both guys . . . WTF ??? maybe they adopted . . . but how could that happen they only look about a year or 2 older if even WTF again . . .. maybe they . . . .

Hut hum . . . Auel and Sting both started to tap their foots impatiently

"ohhh right I'll get Dr. Kira right away" and with that the nurse was left to think about her own thoughts. . .

Ok I know that you people want more for this chapter but I'm tired and want to go to bed I mean hay its like 2 in the morning . . . . . so up to come is the XXX and the other chapter YAH!!!!!!! Mean while I am going to get some sleep i'll update soon so plz don't worry !!!!!!!! o and commets would be nice to lol 


End file.
